Ultimate Hope Academy
by DeltaCode
Summary: Years after the killing game with the students; Kaede, Shuichi, and others. Ultimate Hope Academy revives everyone who has been associated with the killing games. A.k.a the Students of the first Hopes Peak Academy and the Ultimate Despairs and the last killing game contendants.
1. DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT own danganronpa or any characters here.

The only character I own is SORA FURITO and KUMA.

Please do not make me repeat myself.

P. S I have not finished Danganronpa V3

Skl


	2. The real Chapter 1

( Spoilers ) Prologue

Today was the day. Today was the day I enter the Best Academy. The academy that seemed almost better than Hopes Peak Academy.

Ultimate Hope Academy

An academy that's suppose to be better then that.

So... If it's so great...

Then why am I Here?

Don't get me wrong. It was my dream to be in this school. And it was a dream come true to be infront of the school gates. But I'm still wondering why I'm here... A Reserve Course Student.

Just like Hopes Peak, Ultimate Hope Academy has the same system. Both schools were devided into 2 groups. The Reserve Course Students, And The Ultimate's.

The Ultimate's were the students that had a Talent. But not just any talent. They were good at that talent. And even more so if they actually tried. They seem to do their talent like it was born with them. Like it was instinct...

But unlike the ultimates. Us RC Students we were like ants.

We had no talent. Nothing about us was special. We were nobodies.

But with Ultimate Hope Academy. We could have hope that we could become a Ultimate Student but only if we fufilled the roles with 2 requirements.

First, a recomondation from a teacher and Do certain amount of work that will allow you to become a ultimate. The work is not specified and it Will not always be the same.

Meaning; If someone you know becomes an ultimate and that someone tells you how they became an ultimate. If you try doing those things again. It will mostly not work.

So... Why am I even here?

I didn't get a recommendation from my teacher. I didn't even do anything that made me into an ultimate.

I never did anything noteworthy.

So... Here I stand. Infront of the gates of the Ultimate's building. I get cold looks from everyone that was working there. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of outsider. Like a criminal about to break in into a police station.

I can feel their stares. It's almost like they were stabbing knives into me with their eyes.

I finally decide to go into the building until a security guard stopped me from going any further.

Security Guard: Uh. Sorry kid can't let you go inside. You are not a Ultimate. And this building isn't the RC building Either. So Scram kid. Before I make you.

Sora: Uh... Excuse me sir but... I was actually invited here..

SG: PFF! Invited?! Well if someone did invite you, would u mind telling their name?

He gets closer to my face. He looks like the person who could get mad for mildly sassing him or give him heavy sarcasm. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

I have to be careful around him.

Sora: O-oh! Yes of course! The person that invited me here was...

I took my invitation from my pocket and look at it

Sora: Uh.. Kuma Sensei? Uh-huh yup that's it.

SG: Wh-What?! Mr.Kuma?! Just Who are you anyway?!

Sora: Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora Furito. And I'm a RC Student. And it is a pleasure meeting with you.

SG: Sora Furito?! You mean your Sora Furito?!

Sora: Y-Yes Sir! (what the hell is happening? No ones ever reacted to my name like this! And what's up with his face? His face looks like he found all the hope he every wanted in life)

SG: It's a pleasure meeting you! I am so sorry for acting like that Mr.Furito! You see, I'm a security guard.

As he continued to speak he shook my hand as hard as he could. He's weaker than he looks.

For a while he was apologizing non-stop and every time he apologizes I keet saying it was fine.

Sora: Uh.. Excuse me sir but I think I'm gonna be late if I don't go now.

SG: Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Please enter right away!

As I finally enter the gates. I can feel the hope I have for myself and for others. Cause right after this moment.

I was about to know what my Ultimate talent is.

S

ora: Uh.. Class 11037-A Where is it, Where is it... Hmm...

I got lost after a few minutes getting inside the building. Actually I was supposed to get here sooner but every time I got near someone they always introduce themselves with the same eyes... Eyes with hope.

Sora: Just what is my reputation here anyway?

I finally see the classroom and enter in untill-

Sora: So sorry I'm late Kuma Sensei! I had trouble with directions and- Huh? Why is no one here? Isn't it a school day today? And it's not even lunch yet? So where is every one?

The moment I enter the classroom no one was there. It was strange to say the least. Not to mention the size of the classroom. It was huge compared to normal classrooms. It has more than 50 chairs here. Something chairs were perfectly clean and most chair was just plain dirty. There's even a chair with a built-in charger.

Sora: What the...

???: Oh hey! Is that you Furito? Hah! Sorry for being late!

Sora: Huh? Kuma Sensei?

As I turned around there he was. But he looked different then the last time I saw him. He was looking more dirty than usual. He usually wears fancy clothing like suits and things like that. But this time he's wearing a blue striped sweater and a lab coat. The lab coat is more dirty than the sweat shirt.

Sora: Uh... Kuma Sensei? What happened to your clothes? Did you trip and fall on the stairs?

Kuma: Haha nope! Not like that actually! not this time.

He whispers the last thing he says. Even if he whispers it.. I can still hear it.

Sora: Uh.. So Sensei? What am I suppose to do here?

Kuma: Oh right! The reason I called you here today is because of this.

As he finished his sentence he gives me one of my entry exams.

Sora: Huh? What is this? My exam? But why?

Kuma: Cause you got perfect marks.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: You might not know this but my whole name is... Monokuma.

Sora: Huh?! W-wait! You name is Monokuma?! You mean the puppet to every single killing game?!

Kuma: Oh, so you do know who he is. Well that's great. But before you say anything else. Let me explain.

He gets into a serious tone. A tone only he can make.

Kuma: Okay. Here. My name is Monokuma. I am not associated with any of the killing games. My parents were huge fans. And during their delivery they were the biggest weebs in the world during that time. So as their child. They named me as one of their favorite mascot...Monokuma. But only during my kindergarten years were my wake up call. During that time. The survivors of the last killing game were the top thing. And i had an idea.

Sora: An Idea? What is it?

Kuna: What if... I gave everyone the hope to live on?

Sora: W-What? Hope?

Kuma: Yup. I had an Idea to make the first, second, and last killing game contendants alive.

Sora: Huh? Wh-What like a time machine?

Kuma: What? No, no not a time machine. But a resurrection machine. Get it?

Sora: Huh? You can resurrect people from the dead? H-how?

Kuma: You might not know this but I have a secret talent.

Sora: A secret talent?

Kuma: You do know what is my talent right?

Sora: Yes, I do and your Ultimate talent is the Utimate Teacher right?

Kuma: Ding ding ding, you are coooorrect! But there's one talent you don't know... My other talent is the Ultimate Inventor.

Sora: Woah! Your an ultimate Inventor?!

Kuma: Yes and for years I've been trying to make a machine like that. And only until recently I finally finished it.

Sora: Really? Why are you telling me this?

Kuma: Cause you have an ultimate talent yourself.

Sora: Huh? Wait What!? How?!

Kuma: Let me explain.

He points to the test paper again

Kuma: You are the only person who has ever gotten a perfect score.

Sora: Huh? Im the only one?

Kuma: Yes. And this was an important quiz as well.

Sora: How is it important?

Kuma: Cause it's somewhat a quiz that makes people... hope or something like that.

Sora: Hope?

Kuma: Do you still remember one of the questions?

Sora: Uh... Well no.

Kuma: Well there was this one question that was easy to answer. The question was: If you found a baby in the streets what would you do? It was an essay question. And your the only person who has ever gotten the correct answer

Sora: What?! How the hell does that happen?

Kuma: Weeeellll... Almost 70% of the population is filled with despair... So yeah.

Sora: Wh-What...? 70 percent? Just.. Just what happend during that time...?

Kuma: Listen Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: I am about to tell you about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Sora: The...The what?

Kuma: Let's call it The Tragedy for short.

Sora: The Tragedy?

Kuma: Okay. I'll go as slow as I can so that you can understand me. Alright?

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Just stop when I don't understand.

Kuma: Okay. This incident starts at the very first Hopes Peak Academy...

It's been hours since our meeting and the only things that I felt during that time were Fear, Confusion, And a little joy

Sora: I... I'm... I'm speechless. Enoshima was the cause for everything?

Kuma: Yeah.

Sora: And after she died she became an AI and went to a program that was being powered by the Future Foundation? And the Future Foundation created the program so that they could give Hope to the Ultimate Despairs?

Kuma: Yes.

Sora: And in the 53rd killing game the mastermind dies and as a result the killing games to end?

Kuma: Correct.

Sora: Sounds like a pretty good game to me. Oh god

Kuma: I'm sure that you don't understand most of the things I was talking about right?

Sora: No, no I do understand it's just... Too much to absorb.

Kuma: Take your time.

Sora: I never knew that there was so much backstory to the Killing games.

It's not like I knew about it, it's just that I never really thought of it before until now

Sora: And there's still one more thing I wanna ask.

Kuma: Yeah?

Sora: Why me?

Kuma: Like I said. It's cause of this test.

Sora: Anyone would get that quiz done easily though.

Kuma: Well... That's true. But I want You specifically.

Sora: What?

Kuma: You've been doing what everyone wouldn't do.

Sora: Like what exactly?

Kuma: Like the way you help people that don't need help. Like the way you try to stop one of your classmates from being bullied. You have something that no one else has in the whole world. Morals, Compasion, Sentiment, And overall be a nice dude.

Sora: What does that mean exactly?

Kuma: Well I was gonna tell you later but since you asked...

As he spoke he started to shake my hand and bow

Kuma: Sora Furito.

Sora: Y-Yeah?

Kuma: I hereby name you, The Ultimate Hope. And my helper for my plan to revive to the other ultimates and spread hope everywhere.

Sora: Huh? The Ultimate Hope?

Kuma: Please Furito.

He bow's even more lower

Kuma: Please accept my requests!

Sora: I would be honored to do it!

Kuma: Really?! Thank you so much!

He then shakes my had as hard as he can. He's stronger then he looks.

He then gives me my dorm room key

Kuma: Just like every Ultimate Hope Academy every single student will get a dorm free of rent!

Sora: Uh thanks I guess...

Kuma: Also you are my first student actually! So that means your automatically The Class President!

Sora: Huh..? What?!

Kuma: Well it's been a long day! See you again tomorrow Furito!

Sora: Hey! Wait!

While I try to protest about me being president he pushes me out and calls the guard and he tells them to show me to my dorm

Sora: Alright alright I'll go inside geez.

As I enter my dorm I fell almost instantly to my bed.

Sora: Geez. Today was... eventful I guess? Well I'm glad that I finally got an ultimate talent but still... Me being the ultimate Hope? Am I really that hopeful? Or am I just stupid from just thinking that way.. Well that's not what Kuma Sensei thinks..

Today was really one of the weirdest days of my life. But it is still the most exciting I ever been on my whole life!

I wonder...if this is a start to something huge.

END OF PROLOGUE

And that was the running of the first chapter y'all! Hoped you enjoyed it

And if you guys are confused about something just ask me

And please sure to give me any advice or ideas for future chapters

Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	3. The real Chapter 1 (05-14 00:51:10)

( Spoilers ) Prologue

Today was the day. Today was the day I enter the Best Academy. The academy that seemed almost better than Hopes Peak Academy.

Ultimate Hope Academy

An academy that's suppose to be better then that.

So... If it's so great...

Then why am I Here?

Don't get me wrong. It was my dream to be in this school. And it was a dream come true to be infront of the school gates. But I'm still wondering why I'm here... A Reserve Course Student.

Just like Hopes Peak, Ultimate Hope Academy has the same system. Both schools were devided into 2 groups. The Reserve Course Students, And The Ultimate's.

The Ultimate's were the students that had a Talent. But not just any talent. They were good at that talent. And even more so if they actually tried. They seem to do their talent like it was born with them. Like it was instinct...

But unlike the ultimates. Us RC Students we were like ants.

We had no talent. Nothing about us was special. We were nobodies.

But with Ultimate Hope Academy. We could have hope that we could become a Ultimate Student but only if we fufilled the roles with 2 requirements.

First, a recomondation from a teacher and Do certain amount of work that will allow you to become a ultimate. The work is not specified and it Will not always be the same.

Meaning; If someone you know becomes an ultimate and that someone tells you how they became an ultimate. If you try doing those things again. It will mostly not work.

So... Why am I even here?

I didn't get a recommendation from my teacher. I didn't even do anything that made me into an ultimate.

I never did anything noteworthy.

So... Here I stand. Infront of the gates of the Ultimate's building. I get cold looks from everyone that was working there. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of outsider. Like a criminal about to break in into a police station.

I can feel their stares. It's almost like they were stabbing knives into me with their eyes.

I finally decide to go into the building until a security guard stopped me from going any further.

Security Guard: Uh. Sorry kid can't let you go inside. You are not a Ultimate. And this building isn't the RC building Either. So Scram kid. Before I make you.

Sora: Uh... Excuse me sir but... I was actually invited here..

SG: PFF! Invited?! Well if someone did invite you, would u mind telling their name?

He gets closer to my face. He looks like the person who could get mad for mildly sassing him or give him heavy sarcasm. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

I have to be careful around him.

Sora: O-oh! Yes of course! The person that invited me here was...

I took my invitation from my pocket and look at it

Sora: Uh.. Kuma Sensei? Uh-huh yup that's it.

SG: Wh-What?! Mr.Kuma?! Just Who are you anyway?!

Sora: Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora Furito. And I'm a RC Student. And it is a pleasure meeting with you.

SG: Sora Furito?! You mean your Sora Furito?!

Sora: Y-Yes Sir! (what the hell is happening? No ones ever reacted to my name like this! And what's up with his face? His face looks like he found all the hope he every wanted in life)

SG: It's a pleasure meeting you! I am so sorry for acting like that Mr.Furito! You see, I'm a security guard.

As he continued to speak he shook my hand as hard as he could. He's weaker than he looks.

For a while he was apologizing non-stop and every time he apologizes I keet saying it was fine.

Sora: Uh.. Excuse me sir but I think I'm gonna be late if I don't go now.

SG: Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Please enter right away!

As I finally enter the gates. I can feel the hope I have for myself and for others. Cause right after this moment.

I was about to know what my Ultimate talent is.

S

ora: Uh.. Class 11037-A Where is it, Where is it... Hmm...

I got lost after a few minutes getting inside the building. Actually I was supposed to get here sooner but every time I got near someone they always introduce themselves with the same eyes... Eyes with hope.

Sora: Just what is my reputation here anyway?

I finally see the classroom and enter in untill-

Sora: So sorry I'm late Kuma Sensei! I had trouble with directions and- Huh? Why is no one here? Isn't it a school day today? And it's not even lunch yet? So where is every one?

The moment I enter the classroom no one was there. It was strange to say the least. Not to mention the size of the classroom. It was huge compared to normal classrooms. It has more than 50 chairs here. Something chairs were perfectly clean and most chair was just plain dirty. There's even a chair with a built-in charger.

Sora: What the...

???: Oh hey! Is that you Furito? Hah! Sorry for being late!

Sora: Huh? Kuma Sensei?

As I turned around there he was. But he looked different then the last time I saw him. He was looking more dirty than usual. He usually wears fancy clothing like suits and things like that. But this time he's wearing a blue striped sweater and a lab coat. The lab coat is more dirty than the sweat shirt.

Sora: Uh... Kuma Sensei? What happened to your clothes? Did you trip and fall on the stairs?

Kuma: Haha nope! Not like that actually! not this time.

He whispers the last thing he says. Even if he whispers it.. I can still hear it.

Sora: Uh.. So Sensei? What am I suppose to do here?

Kuma: Oh right! The reason I called you here today is because of this.

As he finished his sentence he gives me one of my entry exams.

Sora: Huh? What is this? My exam? But why?

Kuma: Cause you got perfect marks.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: You might not know this but my whole name is... Monokuma.

Sora: Huh?! W-wait! You name is Monokuma?! You mean the puppet to every single killing game?!

Kuma: Oh, so you do know who he is. Well that's great. But before you say anything else. Let me explain.

He gets into a serious tone. A tone only he can make.

Kuma: Okay. Here. My name is Monokuma. I am not associated with any of the killing games. My parents were huge fans. And during their delivery they were the biggest weebs in the world during that time. So as their child. They named me as one of their favorite mascot...Monokuma. But only during my kindergarten years were my wake up call. During that time. The survivors of the last killing game were the top thing. And i had an idea.

Sora: An Idea? What is it?

Kuna: What if... I gave everyone the hope to live on?

Sora: W-What? Hope?

Kuma: Yup. I had an Idea to make the first, second, and last killing game contendants alive.

Sora: Huh? Wh-What like a time machine?

Kuma: What? No, no not a time machine. But a resurrection machine. Get it?

Sora: Huh? You can resurrect people from the dead? H-how?

Kuma: You might not know this but I have a secret talent.

Sora: A secret talent?

Kuma: You do know what is my talent right?

Sora: Yes, I do and your Ultimate talent is the Utimate Teacher right?

Kuma: Ding ding ding, you are coooorrect! But there's one talent you don't know... My other talent is the Ultimate Inventor.

Sora: Woah! Your an ultimate Inventor?!

Kuma: Yes and for years I've been trying to make a machine like that. And only until recently I finally finished it.

Sora: Really? Why are you telling me this?

Kuma: Cause you have an ultimate talent yourself.

Sora: Huh? Wait What!? How?!

Kuma: Let me explain.

He points to the test paper again

Kuma: You are the only person who has ever gotten a perfect score.

Sora: Huh? Im the only one?

Kuma: Yes. And this was an important quiz as well.

Sora: How is it important?

Kuma: Cause it's somewhat a quiz that makes people... hope or something like that.

Sora: Hope?

Kuma: Do you still remember one of the questions?

Sora: Uh... Well no.

Kuma: Well there was this one question that was easy to answer. The question was: If you found a baby in the streets what would you do? It was an essay question. And your the only person who has ever gotten the correct answer

Sora: What?! How the hell does that happen?

Kuma: Weeeellll... Almost 70% of the population is filled with despair... So yeah.

Sora: Wh-What...? 70 percent? Just.. Just what happend during that time...?

Kuma: Listen Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: I am about to tell you about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Sora: The...The what?

Kuma: Let's call it The Tragedy for short.

Sora: The Tragedy?

Kuma: Okay. I'll go as slow as I can so that you can understand me. Alright?

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Just stop when I don't understand.

Kuma: Okay. This incident starts at the very first Hopes Peak Academy...

It's been hours since our meeting and the only things that I felt during that time were Fear, Confusion, And a little joy

Sora: I... I'm... I'm speechless. Enoshima was the cause for everything?

Kuma: Yeah.

Sora: And after she died she became an AI and went to a program that was being powered by the Future Foundation? And the Future Foundation created the program so that they could give Hope to the Ultimate Despairs?

Kuma: Yes.

Sora: And in the 53rd killing game the mastermind dies and as a result the killing games to end?

Kuma: Correct.

Sora: Sounds like a pretty good game to me. Oh god

Kuma: I'm sure that you don't understand most of the things I was talking about right?

Sora: No, no I do understand it's just... Too much to absorb.

Kuma: Take your time.

Sora: I never knew that there was so much backstory to the Killing games.

It's not like I knew about it, it's just that I never really thought of it before until now

Sora: And there's still one more thing I wanna ask.

Kuma: Yeah?

Sora: Why me?

Kuma: Like I said. It's cause of this test.

Sora: Anyone would get that quiz done easily though.

Kuma: Well... That's true. But I want You specifically.

Sora: What?

Kuma: You've been doing what everyone wouldn't do.

Sora: Like what exactly?

Kuma: Like the way you help people that don't need help. Like the way you try to stop one of your classmates from being bullied. You have something that no one else has in the whole world. Morals, Compasion, Sentiment, And overall be a nice dude.

Sora: What does that mean exactly?

Kuma: Well I was gonna tell you later but since you asked...

As he spoke he started to shake my hand and bow

Kuma: Sora Furito.

Sora: Y-Yeah?

Kuma: I hereby name you, The Ultimate Hope. And my helper for my plan to revive to the other ultimates and spread hope everywhere.

Sora: Huh? The Ultimate Hope?

Kuma: Please Furito.

He bow's even more lower

Kuma: Please accept my requests!

Sora: I would be honored to do it!

Kuma: Really?! Thank you so much!

He then shakes my had as hard as he can. He's stronger then he looks.

He then gives me my dorm room key

Kuma: Just like every Ultimate Hope Academy every single student will get a dorm free of rent!

Sora: Uh thanks I guess...

Kuma: Also you are my first student actually! So that means your automatically The Class President!

Sora: Huh..? What?!

Kuma: Well it's been a long day! See you again tomorrow Furito!

Sora: Hey! Wait!

While I try to protest about me being president he pushes me out and calls the guard and he tells them to show me to my dorm

Sora: Alright alright I'll go inside geez.

As I enter my dorm I fell almost instantly to my bed.

Sora: Geez. Today was... eventful I guess? Well I'm glad that I finally got an ultimate talent but still... Me being the ultimate Hope? Am I really that hopeful? Or am I just stupid from just thinking that way.. Well that's not what Kuma Sensei thinks..

Today was really one of the weirdest days of my life. But it is still the most exciting I ever been on my whole life!

I wonder...if this is a start to something huge.

END OF PROLOGUE

And that was the running of the first chapter y'all! Hoped you enjoyed it

And if you guys are confused about something just ask me

And please sure to give me any advice or ideas for future chapters

Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	4. The real Chapter 1 (05-14 00:51:23)

( Spoilers ) Prologue

Today was the day. Today was the day I enter the Best Academy. The academy that seemed almost better than Hopes Peak Academy.

Ultimate Hope Academy

An academy that's suppose to be better then that.

So... If it's so great...

Then why am I Here?

Don't get me wrong. It was my dream to be in this school. And it was a dream come true to be infront of the school gates. But I'm still wondering why I'm here... A Reserve Course Student.

Just like Hopes Peak, Ultimate Hope Academy has the same system. Both schools were devided into 2 groups. The Reserve Course Students, And The Ultimate's.

The Ultimate's were the students that had a Talent. But not just any talent. They were good at that talent. And even more so if they actually tried. They seem to do their talent like it was born with them. Like it was instinct...

But unlike the ultimates. Us RC Students we were like ants.

We had no talent. Nothing about us was special. We were nobodies.

But with Ultimate Hope Academy. We could have hope that we could become a Ultimate Student but only if we fufilled the roles with 2 requirements.

First, a recomondation from a teacher and Do certain amount of work that will allow you to become a ultimate. The work is not specified and it Will not always be the same.

Meaning; If someone you know becomes an ultimate and that someone tells you how they became an ultimate. If you try doing those things again. It will mostly not work.

So... Why am I even here?

I didn't get a recommendation from my teacher. I didn't even do anything that made me into an ultimate.

I never did anything noteworthy.

So... Here I stand. Infront of the gates of the Ultimate's building. I get cold looks from everyone that was working there. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of outsider. Like a criminal about to break in into a police station.

I can feel their stares. It's almost like they were stabbing knives into me with their eyes.

I finally decide to go into the building until a security guard stopped me from going any further.

Security Guard: Uh. Sorry kid can't let you go inside. You are not a Ultimate. And this building isn't the RC building Either. So Scram kid. Before I make you.

Sora: Uh... Excuse me sir but... I was actually invited here..

SG: PFF! Invited?! Well if someone did invite you, would u mind telling their name?

He gets closer to my face. He looks like the person who could get mad for mildly sassing him or give him heavy sarcasm. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

I have to be careful around him.

Sora: O-oh! Yes of course! The person that invited me here was...

I took my invitation from my pocket and look at it

Sora: Uh.. Kuma Sensei? Uh-huh yup that's it.

SG: Wh-What?! Mr.Kuma?! Just Who are you anyway?!

Sora: Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora Furito. And I'm a RC Student. And it is a pleasure meeting with you.

SG: Sora Furito?! You mean your Sora Furito?!

Sora: Y-Yes Sir! (what the hell is happening? No ones ever reacted to my name like this! And what's up with his face? His face looks like he found all the hope he every wanted in life)

SG: It's a pleasure meeting you! I am so sorry for acting like that Mr.Furito! You see, I'm a security guard.

As he continued to speak he shook my hand as hard as he could. He's weaker than he looks.

For a while he was apologizing non-stop and every time he apologizes I keet saying it was fine.

Sora: Uh.. Excuse me sir but I think I'm gonna be late if I don't go now.

SG: Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Please enter right away!

As I finally enter the gates. I can feel the hope I have for myself and for others. Cause right after this moment.

I was about to know what my Ultimate talent is.

S

ora: Uh.. Class 11037-A Where is it, Where is it... Hmm...

I got lost after a few minutes getting inside the building. Actually I was supposed to get here sooner but every time I got near someone they always introduce themselves with the same eyes... Eyes with hope.

Sora: Just what is my reputation here anyway?

I finally see the classroom and enter in untill-

Sora: So sorry I'm late Kuma Sensei! I had trouble with directions and- Huh? Why is no one here? Isn't it a school day today? And it's not even lunch yet? So where is every one?

The moment I enter the classroom no one was there. It was strange to say the least. Not to mention the size of the classroom. It was huge compared to normal classrooms. It has more than 50 chairs here. Something chairs were perfectly clean and most chair was just plain dirty. There's even a chair with a built-in charger.

Sora: What the...

???: Oh hey! Is that you Furito? Hah! Sorry for being late!

Sora: Huh? Kuma Sensei?

As I turned around there he was. But he looked different then the last time I saw him. He was looking more dirty than usual. He usually wears fancy clothing like suits and things like that. But this time he's wearing a blue striped sweater and a lab coat. The lab coat is more dirty than the sweat shirt.

Sora: Uh... Kuma Sensei? What happened to your clothes? Did you trip and fall on the stairs?

Kuma: Haha nope! Not like that actually! not this time.

He whispers the last thing he says. Even if he whispers it.. I can still hear it.

Sora: Uh.. So Sensei? What am I suppose to do here?

Kuma: Oh right! The reason I called you here today is because of this.

As he finished his sentence he gives me one of my entry exams.

Sora: Huh? What is this? My exam? But why?

Kuma: Cause you got perfect marks.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: You might not know this but my whole name is... Monokuma.

Sora: Huh?! W-wait! You name is Monokuma?! You mean the puppet to every single killing game?!

Kuma: Oh, so you do know who he is. Well that's great. But before you say anything else. Let me explain.

He gets into a serious tone. A tone only he can make.

Kuma: Okay. Here. My name is Monokuma. I am not associated with any of the killing games. My parents were huge fans. And during their delivery they were the biggest weebs in the world during that time. So as their child. They named me as one of their favorite mascot...Monokuma. But only during my kindergarten years were my wake up call. During that time. The survivors of the last killing game were the top thing. And i had an idea.

Sora: An Idea? What is it?

Kuna: What if... I gave everyone the hope to live on?

Sora: W-What? Hope?

Kuma: Yup. I had an Idea to make the first, second, and last killing game contendants alive.

Sora: Huh? Wh-What like a time machine?

Kuma: What? No, no not a time machine. But a resurrection machine. Get it?

Sora: Huh? You can resurrect people from the dead? H-how?

Kuma: You might not know this but I have a secret talent.

Sora: A secret talent?

Kuma: You do know what is my talent right?

Sora: Yes, I do and your Ultimate talent is the Utimate Teacher right?

Kuma: Ding ding ding, you are coooorrect! But there's one talent you don't know... My other talent is the Ultimate Inventor.

Sora: Woah! Your an ultimate Inventor?!

Kuma: Yes and for years I've been trying to make a machine like that. And only until recently I finally finished it.

Sora: Really? Why are you telling me this?

Kuma: Cause you have an ultimate talent yourself.

Sora: Huh? Wait What!? How?!

Kuma: Let me explain.

He points to the test paper again

Kuma: You are the only person who has ever gotten a perfect score.

Sora: Huh? Im the only one?

Kuma: Yes. And this was an important quiz as well.

Sora: How is it important?

Kuma: Cause it's somewhat a quiz that makes people... hope or something like that.

Sora: Hope?

Kuma: Do you still remember one of the questions?

Sora: Uh... Well no.

Kuma: Well there was this one question that was easy to answer. The question was: If you found a baby in the streets what would you do? It was an essay question. And your the only person who has ever gotten the correct answer

Sora: What?! How the hell does that happen?

Kuma: Weeeellll... Almost 70% of the population is filled with despair... So yeah.

Sora: Wh-What...? 70 percent? Just.. Just what happend during that time...?

Kuma: Listen Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: I am about to tell you about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Sora: The...The what?

Kuma: Let's call it The Tragedy for short.

Sora: The Tragedy?

Kuma: Okay. I'll go as slow as I can so that you can understand me. Alright?

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Just stop when I don't understand.

Kuma: Okay. This incident starts at the very first Hopes Peak Academy...

It's been hours since our meeting and the only things that I felt during that time were Fear, Confusion, And a little joy

Sora: I... I'm... I'm speechless. Enoshima was the cause for everything?

Kuma: Yeah.

Sora: And after she died she became an AI and went to a program that was being powered by the Future Foundation? And the Future Foundation created the program so that they could give Hope to the Ultimate Despairs?

Kuma: Yes.

Sora: And in the 53rd killing game the mastermind dies and as a result the killing games to end?

Kuma: Correct.

Sora: Sounds like a pretty good game to me. Oh god

Kuma: I'm sure that you don't understand most of the things I was talking about right?

Sora: No, no I do understand it's just... Too much to absorb.

Kuma: Take your time.

Sora: I never knew that there was so much backstory to the Killing games.

It's not like I knew about it, it's just that I never really thought of it before until now

Sora: And there's still one more thing I wanna ask.

Kuma: Yeah?

Sora: Why me?

Kuma: Like I said. It's cause of this test.

Sora: Anyone would get that quiz done easily though.

Kuma: Well... That's true. But I want You specifically.

Sora: What?

Kuma: You've been doing what everyone wouldn't do.

Sora: Like what exactly?

Kuma: Like the way you help people that don't need help. Like the way you try to stop one of your classmates from being bullied. You have something that no one else has in the whole world. Morals, Compasion, Sentiment, And overall be a nice dude.

Sora: What does that mean exactly?

Kuma: Well I was gonna tell you later but since you asked...

As he spoke he started to shake my hand and bow

Kuma: Sora Furito.

Sora: Y-Yeah?

Kuma: I hereby name you, The Ultimate Hope. And my helper for my plan to revive to the other ultimates and spread hope everywhere.

Sora: Huh? The Ultimate Hope?

Kuma: Please Furito.

He bow's even more lower

Kuma: Please accept my requests!

Sora: I would be honored to do it!

Kuma: Really?! Thank you so much!

He then shakes my had as hard as he can. He's stronger then he looks.

He then gives me my dorm room key

Kuma: Just like every Ultimate Hope Academy every single student will get a dorm free of rent!

Sora: Uh thanks I guess...

Kuma: Also you are my first student actually! So that means your automatically The Class President!

Sora: Huh..? What?!

Kuma: Well it's been a long day! See you again tomorrow Furito!

Sora: Hey! Wait!

While I try to protest about me being president he pushes me out and calls the guard and he tells them to show me to my dorm

Sora: Alright alright I'll go inside geez.

As I enter my dorm I fell almost instantly to my bed.

Sora: Geez. Today was... eventful I guess? Well I'm glad that I finally got an ultimate talent but still... Me being the ultimate Hope? Am I really that hopeful? Or am I just stupid from just thinking that way.. Well that's not what Kuma Sensei thinks..

Today was really one of the weirdest days of my life. But it is still the most exciting I ever been on my whole life!

I wonder...if this is a start to something huge.

END OF PROLOGUE

And that was the running of the first chapter y'all! Hoped you enjoyed it

And if you guys are confused about something just ask me

And please sure to give me any advice or ideas for future chapters

Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	5. The Real Chapter 1 (05-14 00:51:34)

( Spoilers ) Prologue

Today was the day. Today was the day I enter the Best Academy. The academy that seemed almost better than Hopes Peak Academy.

Ultimate Hope Academy

An academy that's suppose to be better then that.

So... If it's so great...

Then why am I Here?

Don't get me wrong. It was my dream to be in this school. And it was a dream come true to be infront of the school gates. But I'm still wondering why I'm here... A Reserve Course Student.

Just like Hopes Peak, Ultimate Hope Academy has the same system. Both schools were devided into 2 groups. The Reserve Course Students, And The Ultimate's.

The Ultimate's were the students that had a Talent. But not just any talent. They were good at that talent. And even more so if they actually tried. They seem to do their talent like it was born with them. Like it was instinct...

But unlike the ultimates. Us RC Students we were like ants.

We had no talent. Nothing about us was special. We were nobodies.

But with Ultimate Hope Academy. We could have hope that we could become a Ultimate Student but only if we fufilled the roles with 2 requirements.

First, a recomondation from a teacher and Do certain amount of work that will allow you to become a ultimate. The work is not specified and it Will not always be the same.

Meaning; If someone you know becomes an ultimate and that someone tells you how they became an ultimate. If you try doing those things again. It will mostly not work.

So... Why am I even here?

I didn't get a recommendation from my teacher. I didn't even do anything that made me into an ultimate.

I never did anything noteworthy.

So... Here I stand. Infront of the gates of the Ultimate's building. I get cold looks from everyone that was working there. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of outsider. Like a criminal about to break in into a police station.

I can feel their stares. It's almost like they were stabbing knives into me with their eyes.

I finally decide to go into the building until a security guard stopped me from going any further.

Security Guard: Uh. Sorry kid can't let you go inside. You are not a Ultimate. And this building isn't the RC building Either. So Scram kid. Before I make you.

Sora: Uh... Excuse me sir but... I was actually invited here..

SG: PFF! Invited?! Well if someone did invite you, would u mind telling their name?

He gets closer to my face. He looks like the person who could get mad for mildly sassing him or give him heavy sarcasm. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

I have to be careful around him.

Sora: O-oh! Yes of course! The person that invited me here was...

I took my invitation from my pocket and look at it

Sora: Uh.. Kuma Sensei? Uh-huh yup that's it.

SG: Wh-What?! Mr.Kuma?! Just Who are you anyway?!

Sora: Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora Furito. And I'm a RC Student. And it is a pleasure meeting with you.

SG: Sora Furito?! You mean your Sora Furito?!

Sora: Y-Yes Sir! (what the hell is happening? No ones ever reacted to my name like this! And what's up with his face? His face looks like he found all the hope he every wanted in life)

SG: It's a pleasure meeting you! I am so sorry for acting like that Mr.Furito! You see, I'm a security guard.

As he continued to speak he shook my hand as hard as he could. He's weaker than he looks.

For a while he was apologizing non-stop and every time he apologizes I keet saying it was fine.

Sora: Uh.. Excuse me sir but I think I'm gonna be late if I don't go now.

SG: Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Please enter right away!

As I finally enter the gates. I can feel the hope I have for myself and for others. Cause right after this moment.

I was about to know what my Ultimate talent is.

S

ora: Uh.. Class 11037-A Where is it, Where is it... Hmm...

I got lost after a few minutes getting inside the building. Actually I was supposed to get here sooner but every time I got near someone they always introduce themselves with the same eyes... Eyes with hope.

Sora: Just what is my reputation here anyway?

I finally see the classroom and enter in untill-

Sora: So sorry I'm late Kuma Sensei! I had trouble with directions and- Huh? Why is no one here? Isn't it a school day today? And it's not even lunch yet? So where is every one?

The moment I enter the classroom no one was there. It was strange to say the least. Not to mention the size of the classroom. It was huge compared to normal classrooms. It has more than 50 chairs here. Something chairs were perfectly clean and most chair was just plain dirty. There's even a chair with a built-in charger.

Sora: What the...

???: Oh hey! Is that you Furito? Hah! Sorry for being late!

Sora: Huh? Kuma Sensei?

As I turned around there he was. But he looked different then the last time I saw him. He was looking more dirty than usual. He usually wears fancy clothing like suits and things like that. But this time he's wearing a blue striped sweater and a lab coat. The lab coat is more dirty than the sweat shirt.

Sora: Uh... Kuma Sensei? What happened to your clothes? Did you trip and fall on the stairs?

Kuma: Haha nope! Not like that actually! not this time.

He whispers the last thing he says. Even if he whispers it.. I can still hear it.

Sora: Uh.. So Sensei? What am I suppose to do here?

Kuma: Oh right! The reason I called you here today is because of this.

As he finished his sentence he gives me one of my entry exams.

Sora: Huh? What is this? My exam? But why?

Kuma: Cause you got perfect marks.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: You might not know this but my whole name is... Monokuma.

Sora: Huh?! W-wait! You name is Monokuma?! You mean the puppet to every single killing game?!

Kuma: Oh, so you do know who he is. Well that's great. But before you say anything else. Let me explain.

He gets into a serious tone. A tone only he can make.

Kuma: Okay. Here. My name is Monokuma. I am not associated with any of the killing games. My parents were huge fans. And during their delivery they were the biggest weebs in the world during that time. So as their child. They named me as one of their favorite mascot...Monokuma. But only during my kindergarten years were my wake up call. During that time. The survivors of the last killing game were the top thing. And i had an idea.

Sora: An Idea? What is it?

Kuna: What if... I gave everyone the hope to live on?

Sora: W-What? Hope?

Kuma: Yup. I had an Idea to make the first, second, and last killing game contendants alive.

Sora: Huh? Wh-What like a time machine?

Kuma: What? No, no not a time machine. But a resurrection machine. Get it?

Sora: Huh? You can resurrect people from the dead? H-how?

Kuma: You might not know this but I have a secret talent.

Sora: A secret talent?

Kuma: You do know what is my talent right?

Sora: Yes, I do and your Ultimate talent is the Utimate Teacher right?

Kuma: Ding ding ding, you are coooorrect! But there's one talent you don't know... My other talent is the Ultimate Inventor.

Sora: Woah! Your an ultimate Inventor?!

Kuma: Yes and for years I've been trying to make a machine like that. And only until recently I finally finished it.

Sora: Really? Why are you telling me this?

Kuma: Cause you have an ultimate talent yourself.

Sora: Huh? Wait What!? How?!

Kuma: Let me explain.

He points to the test paper again

Kuma: You are the only person who has ever gotten a perfect score.

Sora: Huh? Im the only one?

Kuma: Yes. And this was an important quiz as well.

Sora: How is it important?

Kuma: Cause it's somewhat a quiz that makes people... hope or something like that.

Sora: Hope?

Kuma: Do you still remember one of the questions?

Sora: Uh... Well no.

Kuma: Well there was this one question that was easy to answer. The question was: If you found a baby in the streets what would you do? It was an essay question. And your the only person who has ever gotten the correct answer

Sora: What?! How the hell does that happen?

Kuma: Weeeellll... Almost 70% of the population is filled with despair... So yeah.

Sora: Wh-What...? 70 percent? Just.. Just what happend during that time...?

Kuma: Listen Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: I am about to tell you about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Sora: The...The what?

Kuma: Let's call it The Tragedy for short.

Sora: The Tragedy?

Kuma: Okay. I'll go as slow as I can so that you can understand me. Alright?

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Just stop when I don't understand.

Kuma: Okay. This incident starts at the very first Hopes Peak Academy...

It's been hours since our meeting and the only things that I felt during that time were Fear, Confusion, And a little joy

Sora: I... I'm... I'm speechless. Enoshima was the cause for everything?

Kuma: Yeah.

Sora: And after she died she became an AI and went to a program that was being powered by the Future Foundation? And the Future Foundation created the program so that they could give Hope to the Ultimate Despairs?

Kuma: Yes.

Sora: And in the 53rd killing game the mastermind dies and as a result the killing games to end?

Kuma: Correct.

Sora: Sounds like a pretty good game to me. Oh god

Kuma: I'm sure that you don't understand most of the things I was talking about right?

Sora: No, no I do understand it's just... Too much to absorb.

Kuma: Take your time.

Sora: I never knew that there was so much backstory to the Killing games.

It's not like I knew about it, it's just that I never really thought of it before until now

Sora: And there's still one more thing I wanna ask.

Kuma: Yeah?

Sora: Why me?

Kuma: Like I said. It's cause of this test.

Sora: Anyone would get that quiz done easily though.

Kuma: Well... That's true. But I want You specifically.

Sora: What?

Kuma: You've been doing what everyone wouldn't do.

Sora: Like what exactly?

Kuma: Like the way you help people that don't need help. Like the way you try to stop one of your classmates from being bullied. You have something that no one else has in the whole world. Morals, Compasion, Sentiment, And overall be a nice dude.

Sora: What does that mean exactly?

Kuma: Well I was gonna tell you later but since you asked...

As he spoke he started to shake my hand and bow

Kuma: Sora Furito.

Sora: Y-Yeah?

Kuma: I hereby name you, The Ultimate Hope. And my helper for my plan to revive to the other ultimates and spread hope everywhere.

Sora: Huh? The Ultimate Hope?

Kuma: Please Furito.

He bow's even more lower

Kuma: Please accept my requests!

Sora: I would be honored to do it!

Kuma: Really?! Thank you so much!

He then shakes my had as hard as he can. He's stronger then he looks.

He then gives me my dorm room key

Kuma: Just like every Ultimate Hope Academy every single student will get a dorm free of rent!

Sora: Uh thanks I guess...

Kuma: Also you are my first student actually! So that means your automatically The Class President!

Sora: Huh..? What?!

Kuma: Well it's been a long day! See you again tomorrow Furito!

Sora: Hey! Wait!

While I try to protest about me being president he pushes me out and calls the guard and he tells them to show me to my dorm

Sora: Alright alright I'll go inside geez.

As I enter my dorm I fell almost instantly to my bed.

Sora: Geez. Today was... eventful I guess? Well I'm glad that I finally got an ultimate talent but still... Me being the ultimate Hope? Am I really that hopeful? Or am I just stupid from just thinking that way.. Well that's not what Kuma Sensei thinks..

Today was really one of the weirdest days of my life. But it is still the most exciting I ever been on my whole life!

I wonder...if this is a start to something huge.

END OF PROLOGUE

And that was the running of the first chapter y'all! Hoped you enjoyed it

And if you guys are confused about something just ask me

And please sure to give me any advice or ideas for future chapters

Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


	6. The Real Chapter 1 (05-14 00:51:36)

( Spoilers ) Prologue

Today was the day. Today was the day I enter the Best Academy. The academy that seemed almost better than Hopes Peak Academy.

Ultimate Hope Academy

An academy that's suppose to be better then that.

So... If it's so great...

Then why am I Here?

Don't get me wrong. It was my dream to be in this school. And it was a dream come true to be infront of the school gates. But I'm still wondering why I'm here... A Reserve Course Student.

Just like Hopes Peak, Ultimate Hope Academy has the same system. Both schools were devided into 2 groups. The Reserve Course Students, And The Ultimate's.

The Ultimate's were the students that had a Talent. But not just any talent. They were good at that talent. And even more so if they actually tried. They seem to do their talent like it was born with them. Like it was instinct...

But unlike the ultimates. Us RC Students we were like ants.

We had no talent. Nothing about us was special. We were nobodies.

But with Ultimate Hope Academy. We could have hope that we could become a Ultimate Student but only if we fufilled the roles with 2 requirements.

First, a recomondation from a teacher and Do certain amount of work that will allow you to become a ultimate. The work is not specified and it Will not always be the same.

Meaning; If someone you know becomes an ultimate and that someone tells you how they became an ultimate. If you try doing those things again. It will mostly not work.

So... Why am I even here?

I didn't get a recommendation from my teacher. I didn't even do anything that made me into an ultimate.

I never did anything noteworthy.

So... Here I stand. Infront of the gates of the Ultimate's building. I get cold looks from everyone that was working there. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of outsider. Like a criminal about to break in into a police station.

I can feel their stares. It's almost like they were stabbing knives into me with their eyes.

I finally decide to go into the building until a security guard stopped me from going any further.

Security Guard: Uh. Sorry kid can't let you go inside. You are not a Ultimate. And this building isn't the RC building Either. So Scram kid. Before I make you.

Sora: Uh... Excuse me sir but... I was actually invited here..

SG: PFF! Invited?! Well if someone did invite you, would u mind telling their name?

He gets closer to my face. He looks like the person who could get mad for mildly sassing him or give him heavy sarcasm. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

I have to be careful around him.

Sora: O-oh! Yes of course! The person that invited me here was...

I took my invitation from my pocket and look at it

Sora: Uh.. Kuma Sensei? Uh-huh yup that's it.

SG: Wh-What?! Mr.Kuma?! Just Who are you anyway?!

Sora: Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora Furito. And I'm a RC Student. And it is a pleasure meeting with you.

SG: Sora Furito?! You mean your Sora Furito?!

Sora: Y-Yes Sir! (what the hell is happening? No ones ever reacted to my name like this! And what's up with his face? His face looks like he found all the hope he every wanted in life)

SG: It's a pleasure meeting you! I am so sorry for acting like that Mr.Furito! You see, I'm a security guard.

As he continued to speak he shook my hand as hard as he could. He's weaker than he looks.

For a while he was apologizing non-stop and every time he apologizes I keet saying it was fine.

Sora: Uh.. Excuse me sir but I think I'm gonna be late if I don't go now.

SG: Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Please enter right away!

As I finally enter the gates. I can feel the hope I have for myself and for others. Cause right after this moment.

I was about to know what my Ultimate talent is.

S

ora: Uh.. Class 11037-A Where is it, Where is it... Hmm...

I got lost after a few minutes getting inside the building. Actually I was supposed to get here sooner but every time I got near someone they always introduce themselves with the same eyes... Eyes with hope.

Sora: Just what is my reputation here anyway?

I finally see the classroom and enter in untill-

Sora: So sorry I'm late Kuma Sensei! I had trouble with directions and- Huh? Why is no one here? Isn't it a school day today? And it's not even lunch yet? So where is every one?

The moment I enter the classroom no one was there. It was strange to say the least. Not to mention the size of the classroom. It was huge compared to normal classrooms. It has more than 50 chairs here. Something chairs were perfectly clean and most chair was just plain dirty. There's even a chair with a built-in charger.

Sora: What the...

???: Oh hey! Is that you Furito? Hah! Sorry for being late!

Sora: Huh? Kuma Sensei?

As I turned around there he was. But he looked different then the last time I saw him. He was looking more dirty than usual. He usually wears fancy clothing like suits and things like that. But this time he's wearing a blue striped sweater and a lab coat. The lab coat is more dirty than the sweat shirt.

Sora: Uh... Kuma Sensei? What happened to your clothes? Did you trip and fall on the stairs?

Kuma: Haha nope! Not like that actually! not this time.

He whispers the last thing he says. Even if he whispers it.. I can still hear it.

Sora: Uh.. So Sensei? What am I suppose to do here?

Kuma: Oh right! The reason I called you here today is because of this.

As he finished his sentence he gives me one of my entry exams.

Sora: Huh? What is this? My exam? But why?

Kuma: Cause you got perfect marks.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: You might not know this but my whole name is... Monokuma.

Sora: Huh?! W-wait! You name is Monokuma?! You mean the puppet to every single killing game?!

Kuma: Oh, so you do know who he is. Well that's great. But before you say anything else. Let me explain.

He gets into a serious tone. A tone only he can make.

Kuma: Okay. Here. My name is Monokuma. I am not associated with any of the killing games. My parents were huge fans. And during their delivery they were the biggest weebs in the world during that time. So as their child. They named me as one of their favorite mascot...Monokuma. But only during my kindergarten years were my wake up call. During that time. The survivors of the last killing game were the top thing. And i had an idea.

Sora: An Idea? What is it?

Kuna: What if... I gave everyone the hope to live on?

Sora: W-What? Hope?

Kuma: Yup. I had an Idea to make the first, second, and last killing game contendants alive.

Sora: Huh? Wh-What like a time machine?

Kuma: What? No, no not a time machine. But a resurrection machine. Get it?

Sora: Huh? You can resurrect people from the dead? H-how?

Kuma: You might not know this but I have a secret talent.

Sora: A secret talent?

Kuma: You do know what is my talent right?

Sora: Yes, I do and your Ultimate talent is the Utimate Teacher right?

Kuma: Ding ding ding, you are coooorrect! But there's one talent you don't know... My other talent is the Ultimate Inventor.

Sora: Woah! Your an ultimate Inventor?!

Kuma: Yes and for years I've been trying to make a machine like that. And only until recently I finally finished it.

Sora: Really? Why are you telling me this?

Kuma: Cause you have an ultimate talent yourself.

Sora: Huh? Wait What!? How?!

Kuma: Let me explain.

He points to the test paper again

Kuma: You are the only person who has ever gotten a perfect score.

Sora: Huh? Im the only one?

Kuma: Yes. And this was an important quiz as well.

Sora: How is it important?

Kuma: Cause it's somewhat a quiz that makes people... hope or something like that.

Sora: Hope?

Kuma: Do you still remember one of the questions?

Sora: Uh... Well no.

Kuma: Well there was this one question that was easy to answer. The question was: If you found a baby in the streets what would you do? It was an essay question. And your the only person who has ever gotten the correct answer

Sora: What?! How the hell does that happen?

Kuma: Weeeellll... Almost 70% of the population is filled with despair... So yeah.

Sora: Wh-What...? 70 percent? Just.. Just what happend during that time...?

Kuma: Listen Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kuma: I am about to tell you about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Sora: The...The what?

Kuma: Let's call it The Tragedy for short.

Sora: The Tragedy?

Kuma: Okay. I'll go as slow as I can so that you can understand me. Alright?

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Just stop when I don't understand.

Kuma: Okay. This incident starts at the very first Hopes Peak Academy...

It's been hours since our meeting and the only things that I felt during that time were Fear, Confusion, And a little joy

Sora: I... I'm... I'm speechless. Enoshima was the cause for everything?

Kuma: Yeah.

Sora: And after she died she became an AI and went to a program that was being powered by the Future Foundation? And the Future Foundation created the program so that they could give Hope to the Ultimate Despairs?

Kuma: Yes.

Sora: And in the 53rd killing game the mastermind dies and as a result the killing games to end?

Kuma: Correct.

Sora: Sounds like a pretty good game to me. Oh god

Kuma: I'm sure that you don't understand most of the things I was talking about right?

Sora: No, no I do understand it's just... Too much to absorb.

Kuma: Take your time.

Sora: I never knew that there was so much backstory to the Killing games.

It's not like I knew about it, it's just that I never really thought of it before until now

Sora: And there's still one more thing I wanna ask.

Kuma: Yeah?

Sora: Why me?

Kuma: Like I said. It's cause of this test.

Sora: Anyone would get that quiz done easily though.

Kuma: Well... That's true. But I want You specifically.

Sora: What?

Kuma: You've been doing what everyone wouldn't do.

Sora: Like what exactly?

Kuma: Like the way you help people that don't need help. Like the way you try to stop one of your classmates from being bullied. You have something that no one else has in the whole world. Morals, Compasion, Sentiment, And overall be a nice dude.

Sora: What does that mean exactly?

Kuma: Well I was gonna tell you later but since you asked...

As he spoke he started to shake my hand and bow

Kuma: Sora Furito.

Sora: Y-Yeah?

Kuma: I hereby name you, The Ultimate Hope. And my helper for my plan to revive to the other ultimates and spread hope everywhere.

Sora: Huh? The Ultimate Hope?

Kuma: Please Furito.

He bow's even more lower

Kuma: Please accept my requests!

Sora: I would be honored to do it!

Kuma: Really?! Thank you so much!

He then shakes my had as hard as he can. He's stronger then he looks.

He then gives me my dorm room key

Kuma: Just like every Ultimate Hope Academy every single student will get a dorm free of rent!

Sora: Uh thanks I guess...

Kuma: Also you are my first student actually! So that means your automatically The Class President!

Sora: Huh..? What?!

Kuma: Well it's been a long day! See you again tomorrow Furito!

Sora: Hey! Wait!

While I try to protest about me being president he pushes me out and calls the guard and he tells them to show me to my dorm

Sora: Alright alright I'll go inside geez.

As I enter my dorm I fell almost instantly to my bed.

Sora: Geez. Today was... eventful I guess? Well I'm glad that I finally got an ultimate talent but still... Me being the ultimate Hope? Am I really that hopeful? Or am I just stupid from just thinking that way.. Well that's not what Kuma Sensei thinks..

Today was really one of the weirdest days of my life. But it is still the most exciting I ever been on my whole life!

I wonder...if this is a start to something huge.

END OF PROLOGUE

And that was the running of the first chapter y'all! Hoped you enjoyed it

And if you guys are confused about something just ask me

And please sure to give me any advice or ideas for future chapters

Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!


End file.
